


Wicked Snippets

by Adaney



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaney/pseuds/Adaney
Summary: Something from my drafts that needed to be cleared.





	Wicked Snippets

"Aw," she says, her lips curled. "Why be afraid of monsters when you are one?"

Elphaba is scared even in her dreams.

* * *

The way she speaks to her tells her everything she needs to know. It tells her something. It tells her nothing.

* * *

"After all you've done to me you want more?"

Galinda wants even in her dreams.


End file.
